


Silver Magic

by Black_Bird09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cocky Peter, Coming on demand, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, grey hair tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird09/pseuds/Black_Bird09
Summary: Tony levels up as a silver fox in Peter's eyes.





	Silver Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]Silver Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398267) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



 

 

Tony can't believe he's going grey. 

 

He eyes the sprouts of coarse grey hair along his jaw and chin with a criticizing eye, scratches at them like it's going to vanish at the touch. How'd he never notice before, why didn't  _ anyone _ notice for that matter?! 

 

This definitely does not help his case with dating a guy almost 30 years his junior.  What's Peter going to say? He'll freak the hell out surely. This internal spiral only serves as a reminder that the young Parker is due back at the Towers today for summer break at any moment. Tony hasn't seen him in forever, and as excited as he is to grab that little body into his hold, it doesn’t leave him much time to do anything about the new grey additions to his face. 

 

Before there's even time to come up with a plan, FRIDAY announces Peter's arrival and Tony paces nervously up and down the foot of his bed until the glass doors  to his room slide open. 

 

“Baby!” he exclaims and stretches his arms open for Peter, but the boy is stuck in the doorway, mouth gaping. “Pete…” he says mildly concerned for a second before Peter  finally speaks.

 

“ _ Damn _ daddy!!!” he drops his bags with a thud and saunters over to Tony. Tony's not denying it, the new nickname has him stumped. Peter never calls him that, but as he comes closer, eyes shifting from one angle of Tony's face to the other, he realises what Peter's seeing.

 

“Oh… yeah. This is new.” Peter will just have to deal with it or… or…

 

Peter's hand comes up, presses against Tony's jaw and he lets his fingers curl inward while he caresses the silvery hairs.

 

“This is so fucking hot! You're truly a daddy now.”

 

“God kid, do you have to remind me how young you are.” he doesn't really mind, the look of adoration on Peter's face is totally worth the massive age gap. “Come here” he says and pulls Peter closer for a kiss. 

 

Pete throw his hands over Tony's shoulders and moans faintly when Tony slips his tongue over Peter's parted mouth. “Missed you.” he murmurs against his lips.

 

“Yeah I missed you too kid.” his lips find Peter's neck, nipping at the pale silky skin, where his heart pulses against Tony's tongue. “How about some lunch baby boy?” 

 

Peter noses at Tony's jaw line, “Nah… I have better thing in mind than food, daddy.” As he breathes out he slides his hand down to Tony’s dick and cups him through his sweatpants. Tony just about bucks into his palm, manages to stop himself on the brink of a moan.

 

He brings his hand up, draws his thumb slowly over Pete’s wet bottom lip, pinching it between his fingers lightly and says, “You better show me what you’re talking about baby boy ‘coz I’m fucking  _ starving _ .”

 

Those big brown, innocent eyes blows wide and Pete closes his lips around Tony’s thumb, hums all pleased and desperate while rubbing Tony to hardness over his clothes. It truly doesn’t take much with Peter’s skilled hands on him and the needy sounds he makes around Tony’s finger.  What gets him leaking is when Peter whines out, “Gonna let me ride that cock daddy? Hm? Gonna make me work for it?”

 

“Jesus Peter.” Tony hoist him up in a quick swift move, walks them to the bed. Pete’s lips are all over him while he tries to strip as much of their clothes as he can without ripping it. He just wants to get inside his tight body, feel Peter swallow him whole and watch his face melt into bliss as he does so. Peter breaks away only to drop his pants and get out of his shoes, while he’s at it he yanks Tony’s off too. They’re both naked, hard, and Pete’s looking at him with a darkness in his eyes that has Tony’s spine tingling with excitement. 

 

Peter swings his thigh over Tony’s, strokes himself as he sits down in Tony’s lap, his other hand grabbing hold of Tony’s cock. Peter Parker is on a fucking  _ mission  _ today. He pumps them together, letting the tips brush every so often, seems to love how the slickness at the heads  mix and touch on every upstroke. 

 

“Baby, feels so good… I’m gonna come Pete.” He wants to stop before he does but also kind of wants to let this building fire in his gut spread over him and come all over Peter’s hands and watch him lick it up. He knows Peter will, his mouth is amazing for all sorts of filthy things.

 

Pete stops, withdraws his hands and reaches over to the nightstand where Tony keeps his lube. He leans down until he’s next to Tony’s ear and whispers, “Oh no daddy, want all of that inside me.” He slicks his fingers up with lube and reaches back, “Don’t want to waste even one drop…” 

 

“Come on Pete, let me watch baby.” 

 

Peter turns around in Tony’s lap, straddles him backward and slips two finger back inside, “Like this? How does that look?” 

 

“So pretty baby boy, keep going.” Tony says and smooths his hand over Peter’s ass, squeezes the muscly flesh between his fingers until it makes a mark, it fade before his eyes. 

 

Peter moans at his own hand, at the up curve of his fingers and Tony sees the muscles in his thighs clench and strain, and honestly he wants to see more of that so when Peter pulls out slightly to thrust back in, Tony slips a finger in too, pumping into his ass with him. His hole stretches around their fingers as they drag along his rim.

 

“Oh g-god… Tony…I…” Tony pumps harder, guiding the rhythm of their hands now, faster, harder. Peter whines out loud, bunches the sheets into his hand, “Ah fuck! Okay! Okay, I’m ready! I’m ready.” He flips back around, breathless with want. He hastily positions himself above Tony's cock and sits down.

 

“Slowly! Pete, slowly.” Tony stops Peter with two solid hands on his hips from sinking down flat on his cock in one go. He’s a pretty thick guy and even Spiderman needs some adjusting to it.

 

Spiderman, apparently, doesn’t give a fuck. He easily overpowers Tony’s hold on his hips, lifts his hands and lets Tony bottom out inside of him. It’s an instant shock to both their systems as Peter moulds around him and takes him in, whines and groans from both of them resound in the room and Peter stills on top of him. He moves his hips only minutely, just to get the burn over with, Tony assumes. His own cock is pulsing inside Peter, wanting friction.

 

“You okay Pete?” he checks, bringing his hands to Peter’s hips, nudging to start up a slow pace.

 

He nods, “Hm… so full… fuck. You fill me so good. Love it.”

 

“And I love your dirty mouth baby boy.” Then he slips one hand around the back of Pete’s neck, and gives his hip a little nudge with the other to get him moving, “Show me how you like it baby, come on.”

 

Peter rocks forward and tosses his head back, hands coming up to his nipples to twist them softly, he whines and as his hips circle faster, his sounds get a little louder up to the exact octave that brings Tony to delirious edges of pleasure.

 

“Touch yourself for me, make it leak.” 

 

“Ah.. fuck, anything for you daddy.” Peter smirks and starts jerking himself, other hand carding through the greying strands of hair at Tony’s temples, his eyes filled with only admiration, “You like it when I call you daddy?” 

 

Tony watches a thick drop of come spurt from Peter’s slit, bites his lip at the sight and squeezes Peter harder around his working hips. “Yeah, I like the way it sounds baby boy.” he breathes out, barely keeping his hips still and his eyes focused on one place. Peter moving like this - rippling and rolling in his lap, being so responsive to his touch - it’s all very distracting. 

 

“You look so hot like this, don’t dye it.” Peter moans, leaning back to get another angle going. 

 

“Just because you asked… Ah fuck Pete, just like that!” Tony steadies Peter with a flat palm on his chest, “Go slow baby boy, you’re beautiful. I want to enjoy this part.” 

 

Peter locks eyes with him, long lashes blinking slowly every time he thrusts down, every time Tony squeezes his thigh just a little too hard while he takes his time on Tony’s cock, one hand still jerking himself. He's leaking abundantly now. “Like this daddy?” 

 

“Fuck yes, this tight little ass is perfect. You gonna come for me Peter?” 

 

Peter rocks back and forth “Do you want me too? Wanna see me come when you tell me too hm?”

 

Tony’s got to grab on real hard not to just come from those words, “Go faster baby, work for it.”

 

At that, Peter leans back working his hips in quick circles, panting, sweating slightly too and his abs flex with the effort, mouth open and his face slack with satisfaction at the spot Tony’s dick’s hitting inside him. He hammers down harder, Tony starts fucking up a little too and realises he must be hitting Peter’s prostate because the delicate whimpers he made has turned to low sobs. 

 

“Holy s-shit daddy… don’t stop.”

 

His body’s jerking with the hits, damp hair sticking to his forehead, lips red and mouth making delicious sounds.  Peter’s thighs start clenching around Tony’s, and he knows the boy is close, ready to blow.

 

“Now.” Tony demands and he feels one final squeeze of muscle around his cock before Peter comes. And he comes looking right at Tony, straining to keep the eye contact but never breaking it. He spills all over Tony's chest, pumping himself empty and moaning Tony's name over and over.

 

“Fuck Pete… that's perfect, that's beautiful. Just like that baby.” Tony grabs Peter's waist, holding his convulsing body still as he fucks up into Peter hard and fast for his own orgasm. 

 

As Tony comes he pulls Peter flush to his chest, holds him close and wraps a mouth around Peter's nipple as he fills him up. He keeps coming, the fullness inside Peter a maddening pressure around his cock, feels it leak out past Pete's stretched rim.

 

“Oh god…” he gasps and reaches back to feel the wetness around his hole.

 

“That what you wanted baby? Feel nice a full now huh?”

 

Peter smiles, satiated and spent, “Yeah.” 

 

Tony kisses him and topples them over, he's still thrusting into Pete, slow and lazy movements, feeling the slick of his come and how easily he slides in and out until his cock begins to soften. 

 

He slips out carefully and spreads Peter's legs, watches blurts of come leak out. Softly, he swipes it up with his middle finger and pushes it back in. Peter moans like he's ready to go again but he's also on the brink of passing out. Tony places a gentle kiss to Peter's hip, muscles twitching against his lips as he works his way up until he finds the mouth that tastes exactly like happiness.  

 

“Was that good for you daddy?” Pete asks sleepily, a silly grin tugging at his mouth because he knows the answer. 

 

Tony lathes wet kisses to his neck, “Mind blowing baby boy.”

 

He leaves tiny kisses all over Peter's warm skin until his heart rate slows and his breathing deepens and those pretty eyes fall shut. 

 

Maybe the grey hair ain't so bad after all.    
  



End file.
